Confesiones
by yeszigv
Summary: Edward ha vuelto para confesarle finalmente a Bella la verdad, que la ama y siempre la amará. Si quisiste saber que pasaba por su cabeza durante estos momentos, entra y averígualo. Porque quizá Bella no fue quien la pasó peor esos meses. "Y nunca estaría completo sino me podía perdonar, ni siquiera ahora, mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos." cap. 23 Luna Nueva. EPOV


**Hola chicas!**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo, ahora dejandoles otra de las mejores escenas y capitulos de toda la saga de Crepusculo. Me encanto escribir este capitulo, aunque me tomo un buen rato, asi que espero que me echen porras para escribir el capitulo de Crepusculo, Confesiones desde el punto de vista de Edward, claro.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews! Eso me hace feliz por todo un dia. Y gracias por aquellos lectores que ya me han dejado en el capitulo de Eclipse...**

**Disfrutenlo, y recuerden que toda la historia y personajes de Crepusculo son la obra maestra de Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Nueva, Punto de vista de Edward<strong>

**Capitulo 23. LA VERDAD**

"¡Largo de aquí!" escuché la voz de Charlie gritando a medias, tratando de sacarme de inmediato de allí, sin despertar a su hija al mismo tiempo. "¡Ahora!"

Pero sus dedos todavía estaban fuertemente aferrados a mi camisa, a pesar de que sus ojos ni siquiera podían mantenerse abiertos, y sus piernas no habían soportado su peso con el cansancio del estrés que había acumulado durante tres días.

"¡Largo!" repitió nuevamente.

Mi rostro aun estaba inclinado sobre Bella, cuando vi su rostro en mi propia mente.

Su rostro, suave y sereno, el que había conocido y amado por tanto tiempo, había sido reemplazado por una máscara de una amarga tristeza que me partía el corazón en millones de partículas. Estaba empapado de agua salada que aun rodaba por sus mejillas, mientras su mirada se perdía en el espacio. La imagen, tan borrosa en la mente de Charlie, tan clara para mí como si yo mismo hubiera sido testigo de tal imagen, me hizo entender el odio que sentía emanar como el olor de las flores en primavera. Era tan obvio, que ahora entendía su urgencia por alejarme de su hija.

Antes que volviera a romperle el corazón a Bella.

Forcé sus dedos a soltar mi camisa, casi huyendo de la tortura de saberme, aun mas, culpable por haber destrozado esta indefensa y vulnerable criatura, que lo único que había hecho desde que nos conocíamos, era amarme y entregarse en una forma tan completa y poderosa, que parecía apenas sobrellevar la fuerza de tanto amor en su frágil corazón.

Casi salí corriendo de su habitación, pasando rápidamente a lado de Charlie, quien dejó la puerta cerrada detrás de él.

Lo escuché caminando, siguiendo mis pasos. Seguramente, por lo poco y no muy claro que escuchaba de su mente, quería asegurarse de que mi persona saliera por la puerta de enfrente y no volviera a poner un solo pie dentro de su hogar. Del hogar que había dejado desecho al irme y dejar a Bella rota por dentro.

Su voz se alzó entre el silencio de la mañana, "Oh, espere allí, jovencito."

Era claro en su voz como estaba batallando por mantener su voz tranquila, mientras se preparaba a descargar su furia en mí.

Volví mi rostro hacia él, entonces, y el torrente de furia se detuvo antes de ser liberado al ver mi rostro. Porque parecía serle demasiado familiar. El rostro de Bella volvía a aparecer en su mente, y era el mismo que había podido discernir hace unos segundos.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al verme, y luego su frente se arrugó, sus ojos llenándose nuevamente de la furia de hace un instante.

"Escúchame muy, _muy_ bien, Edward Cullen," Charlie me exigió, su voz era un barbullo mientras intentaba controlar su rabia. La vena en su frente casi explotaba con la presión. "No dejaré que vuelvas aquí como si nada hubiera pasado, e intentes destrozar la poca felicidad que dejaste en la vida de mi hija, ¿me escuchas?"

No pude responder al escuchar su exigencia.

"No volví por eso, Charlie." Le aseguré, esperando que me creyera. Pero no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que no lo haría. ¿Quién lo haría? La única persona que esperaba creyera en mi, era Bella, y para comprobarlo faltaba un buen rato. "Le juro que-"

"¡No me importa porque hayas vuelto! Lo que único que quiero es que no vuelvas. ¿Me escuchas? Si te veo cruzar la puerta de mi casa otra vez, te dispararé. No me importa lo que pase, Edward. No te permitiré que arruines la vida de Bella nuevamente."

Me tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras.

¿Cuánto daño había causado a mi ángel, si Charlie estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida tras las rejas si yo me atrevía a volver a poner mi cara frente a ellos?

Me di cuenta en ese momento, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había causado.

"¡Ahora, lárgate!" gritó esta vez, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para verme y asegurarse de que saliera de allí.

Me quedé congelado por una fracción de segundo, antes de avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta.

Su brazo me tomó del hombro, obligándome a acelerar el paso hacia la salida de su casa.

Tan pronto como mis pies estuvieron fuera de la puerta, en el porche de su casa, lo escuché gritar nuevamente, "Tú y ninguno de los Cullen son bienvenidos en esta casa."

Emmett y Rosalie bajaron la mirada al escuchar a Carlisle.

_Ooh,_ Emmett pensó. _Eso es duro. Lo siento, Edward._

Rosalie estaba deseando fuertemente que quienes nos hubieran traído, hubieran sido Carlisle y Alice, en lugar de ellos.

Pero por una parte me alegraba que fueran ellos quienes estaban presentes durante esta nada agradable confrontación. Alice no hubiera soportado las palabras de Charlie, y Carlisle no tenía la culpa de mis errores, aunque mi familia tendría que cargar con las consecuencias.

Subí al carro, y escuché a Charlie cerrar de un portazo. El ruido parecía no haber molestado a Bella en lo absoluto.

Lo último que escuché al alejarnos, fue la puerta de la habitación de Bella siendo cerrada, también. Charlie seguramente cuidaría de su sueño hasta que se asegurara de que estaba bien.

Sentí mi corazón siendo arrancado de mi pecho nuevamente, después de haberlo recuperado en el segundo en que Bella había caído en mis brazos como un milagro, mientras nos alejábamos del único lugar en el que quería estar en mismo instante.

"Edward…"

Rosalie murmuró, solo sacudí la cabeza.

Me sentía demasiado enfermo, y ahora más que nunca, como un monstruo.

Esas imágenes borrosas en la mente y recuerdos de Charlie habían sido suficientes para hacerme desear que nunca hubiera conocido a Bella. Que ella nunca me hubiera conocido.

Quizá no debería volver jamás.

El timbre de un celular sonó, y Rosalie sacó de su bolso su celular.

"¿Si?" Rosalie contestó.

"Pásamelo," fue su respuesta, su voz feroz.

Rosalie suspiró, un poco exasperada. Y sin voltear, me mostró el teléfono en su mano para que lo tomara.

De forma reluctante, lo tomé.

"Alice," dije.

"¿Estas loco, cierto?" Alice gruñó. "No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estas de nuevo desapareciendo. ¿Qué estas pensando?"

No respondí.

"Sé que tu reacción tan apresurada causó mucho dolor… en _ambos_. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Quieres volver a causarlo?"

"¿Crees que me perdonara después de todo?"

"Eso tienes que averiguarlo," fue su respuesta.

Recordé la forma en que se había aferrado a mí y el terror en su voz cuando había escuchado a Charlie ordenándome que me alejara de ella.

"_Solo déjeme subirla," _le había dicho a Charlie hace solo unos momentos. _"Después me iré."_

"_No,"_ Bella casi había llorado, suplicando que mis palabras no fueran ciertas, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a mi camisa.

"_No estaré lejos."_ Le había prometido, entonces.

Y entonces me di cuenta que Alice tenía razón, y no solo ella. No podía estar lejos de Bella, eso siempre lo había sabido, aunque había sido un idiota al intentarlo. Y al obligarla a ella a estar lejos de mi en el camino.

Estaba rompiendo mi promesa nuevamente.

No podía estar aun más lejos de ella. Nunca más. No me importaba si era lo incorrecto, no me importaba nada.

Bella me quería con ella, y ahora no me negaría a sus deseos ni sus suplicas. Porque nunca más tendría que suplicarme. Pero…

¿Sería yo el que tuviera que suplicar?

"Ve por ella," Alice me dijo, podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz.

Al escuchar sus palabras, que al mismo tiempo parecían una exigencia, se expandió una sonrisa en mi rostro.

No había nada más que quisiera hacer, que estar con Bella. Así que colgué el teléfono, y lo regresé a Rosalie.

"Detén el auto," murmuré antes que el teléfono celular estuviera en manos de Rosalie.

Emmett arrugó la frente, _¿Seguro?_

"Detente, Emmett," volví a decirle.

El carro se detuvo forzadamente, y la puerta ya estaba abierta, salté fuera y corrí de regreso a casa de Bella en menos de diez segundos.

Pronto ya estaba escuchando el latir de su corazón, mucho antes de empezar a escuchar los latidos o la mente de su padre, que cuidaba de su sueño en mi lugar. Cuando llegué allí, trepé a uno de los arboles que daban a la ventana de su habitación. Y vi a Charlie sentado en la silla mecedora desde donde tantas noches había cuidado a mi Bella en su sueño.

Sus ojos no se despegaban del exhausto rostro de Bella.

Lo único que podía sentir en la mente de Charlie, era un interminable odio mientras en su cabeza se mezclaba mi rostro, y el rostro lleno de tristeza de Bella.

Sabía que lo peor aun no llegaba.

Porque aunque Alice confiaba en el amor que Bella sentía por mí, yo no podía hacerlo ya. Después de todo lo poco que había sido capaz de ver en la mente de Charlie, por lo poco que había visto en Bella…

Aun cuando sus brazos no hubieran querido soltarme ni por un segundo en nuestra estancia en Volterra, y en el viaje de regreso a Forks; seguramente había sido una reacción de horror ante la circunstancia en la que se había visto obligada a encontrarse por mi estupidez, nuevamente. Sus ojos habían mirado con tanta intensidad mi rostro, como si quisiera memorizarlo otra vez, pero había habido un vacio en las profundidades de sus vastos ojos café chocolate.

Había habido cierta reluctancia cada vez que mi piel había rozado la suya, cada vez que mis labios habían tocado la suave y caliente piel de su rostro, su cabello.

Sus labios habían sido prohibidos, no queriendo probar mi suerte.

Pero, ¿Qué tal si su reluctancia era porque ya no me amaba?

Sus brazos podrían haberse abrazado a mí con fuerza por el miedo que sentía, y la única seguridad que tenia de estar a salvo, quizá era la protección de mis brazos de hierro.

Su corazón, aunque casi me dolía más que el haberla abandonado, podía tener ya un nuevo dueño. Y no podía decirle nada al respecto, porque yo la había forzado a buscar un nuevo amor, alguien que restaurara su alma destrozada tras mi abandono.

"Edward," escuché el suave murmuro de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios.

Y luego el rechinar de los dientes de Charlie.

"¡No!" su voz había subido de volumen, una nueva desesperación cubría su tono. "¡El sol! No, no lo hagas."

Sus brazos se abrieron ligeramente, sus manos llamándome.

Anhelaba poder estrecharla en _mis_ brazos, y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien, canturrear su nana para espantar los malos sueños.

A mitad de la tarde, escuché un auto acercarse. Charlie solo se había levantado a preparase rápidamente un sándwich y volver casi volando de regreso a la habitación de Bella. Dejándome unos cortos minutos a su lado.

Ansiaba que el manto de la noche cubriera el día para permitirme estar a su lado lo suficiente para cuidarla yo mismo.

Charlie no podía quedarse tanto tiempo despierto, ¿o sí?

"¡No!" el grito de Bella hizo eco, causando que Charlie y yo brincáramos del susto. "¡No me dejes! Por favor, no."

"Maldito seas, Edward Cullen." Charlie maldijo mi nombre, pronunciado con odio.

Casi había arrancado hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza de haber sido posible, la desesperación y frustración apoderándose de lo mejor de mí.

Me distrajo la mente del conductor del auto que había escuchado acercarse, era la del doctor Gerandy. Lo escuché en el momento justo en que recordé haber escuchado a Charlie llamar a muy temprana hora de la mañana.

El Dr. Gerandy se detuvo frente a la casa, y Charlie rápidamente se levantó de la silla mecedora al escuchar tres fuertes toqueteos en la puerta.

"¿Dr. Gerandy?" Charlie preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

"Charlie, Buenas tardes," contestó el doctor al ver la puerta abierta.

"¡Oh!" exclamó al verlo Charlie. "Qué bueno que haya podido venir."

"Si, fue un largo día. Lo siento." Respondió, al cruzar por la puerta. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Charlie le explicó al doctor Gerandy que había pasado con Bella y su desaparición de tres días. Quería asegurarse de que Bella estuviera bien, silenciosamente deseando que algo le hubiera hecho para tener una excusa para meterme en la cárcel, y finalmente alejarme de ella obligatoriamente.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras, mientras Charlie le expresaba al doctor su preocupación.

Pero tan pronto como el Dr. Gerandy entró a la habitación de Bella y vio la figura tranquila y pacífica de Bella, supo que no tenía nada. Ni siquiera tenía que revisarla, pero lo haría al ver la genuina preocupación que de Charlie emanaba.

Hizo el procedimiento rutinario, y al final su diagnostica fue de una jovencita muy, pero muy exhausta.

Y aunque Charlie no estuvo feliz con la rápida exanimación del Dr. Gerandy, no dijo nada.

"No te preocupes, Charlie. De verdad. Bella solo esta exhausta," por su mente, al igual que en la de Charlie apareció el rostro de Bella repetidas veces. Y en él estaba presente el mismo dolor del que había sido testigo en la mente de Charlie.

Y entonces, reconocí la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era del día que la había dejado…

Mis ojos se cerraron, como si pudiera dejar de ver mi castigo, como si pudiera dejar de sentirlo. Me obligué, entonces, a tomarlo con coraje. No me merecía nada menos que ver y conocer a la perfección lo que le había causado a Bella.

Porque los cambios no habían sido solamente emocionales, sino físicos. La había dejado marcada en todos los sentidos.

"¿Esta seguro, Dr. Gerandy?" preguntó preocupadamente Charlie.

"Si, Charlie. Es más, la veo muy mejorada desde la última vez." Le aseguró.

Charlie gruñó debajo de su aliento de forma ininteligible.

El Doctor Gerandy se despidió, ofreciéndose a volver en la mañana para revisar nuevamente a Bella, y casi ofrecía revisar al mismo Charlie.

Escuché entonces, mientras al otro lado escuchaba a Charlie despedir al doctor Gerandy, la mente de mi hermana Alice y mi padre Carlisle acercándose rápidamente. No había hablado con ellos desde nuestro regreso a Forks.

_¿Edward, hijo?_ La voz mental de Carlisle estaba demasiado preocupada.

Mi cabeza volteó repentinamente al sonido de sus pensamientos y sus pasos corriendo hacia el lugar donde Alice le había dicho que estaba.

Antes que el doctor Gerandy subiera a su auto para irse, Carlisle y Alice ya estaban a unos metros, esperando que fuera a reunirme con ellos solo un momento.

"¡Edward!" Carlisle exclamó.

_¿Estas bien?_

Sonreí un poco, "Estoy bien, Carlisle."

"¿Bella?"

_Ella, también, Edward._ Alice me aseguró, mostrando una corta imagen del futuro, Bella despertando en mis brazos…

"Sigue dormida," le respondí. "No sé cuánto tiempo más soportaré."

"Por favor, Edward," Alice exclamó desesperada, después de lo que me había mostrado, supuso que me tranquilizaría. Pero me conocía mejor para creerlo en verdad.

"Edward, hijo. Pasó tres días altamente estresada, y sin dormir. Es normal que este así de exhausta. Necesita recuperar algo de energía.

"Ten paciencia."

Asentí al escucharlo. Porque sabía que tenía razón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunté a Alice, que ya sabía a qué me refería.

Alice roló los ojos, pero sonrió. _Tan impaciente,_ pensó cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el futuro.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, "En unas nueve horas,"

Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Nueves horas? No estaba seguro de poder soportar tanto tiempo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Y Charlie se irá a dormir en unas dos horas." Alice me dijo, sabiendo que ese era otro detalle importante. "Estaba muy cansado. Tanto como Bella, quizá. Ya te imaginaras como la pasó estos tres días."

No pude sonreírle.

Claro que podía imaginar muy claramente el estrés y el miedo que ha de haber pasado Charlie en estos días, sin saber absolutamente nada de su hija.

"Una llamada hubiera hecho el cambio," Carlisle interpuso, recordando a Emmett diciéndole lo que Charlie había dicho.

"Lo siento," fue Alice quien murmuró.

"Esta bien, Alice. Charlie te adora, estoy seguro que te perdonará."

Alice sonrió. "Eso espero."

"A ti también te perdonará... Bella. Estoy segura de eso, Edward."

Pero no podía ver ninguna prueba en su mente. No lo había visto. Solo me confundió su seguridad.

"No necesito verlo," me dijo, al entender mi silencio.

Carlisle sonrió. "Ninguno de nosotros necesitamos verlo en el futuro. Bella te ama, Edward."

Bajé la mirada, no queriendo que vieran en mis ojos la duda que me carcomía en este mismo instante. Porque no creería eso, hasta que la misma Bella me lo dijera, o me sacara a patadas de su vida.

"Mejor nos vamos," Alice le dijo a Carlisle. "¿Nos vemos?"

Asentí, "Iré tan pronto como pueda."

"¿Qué pasara ahora, hijo? ¿Nos quedaremos en Forks?"

"No puedo saberlo todavía," le dije honestamente a Carlisle. "Eso depende cien por ciento de la decisión de Bella."

"Claro," Carlisle murmuró. "Entonces te dejamos. Luego hablaremos."

"Gracias."

Carlisle colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, y sonrió antes de irse.

"Deja de preocuparte," Alice susurró en mi oído al darme un abrazo. "Todo saldrá bien."

"Gracias, Alice," le sonreí, y plante un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Alice sonrió, y salió corriendo tras Carlisle.

Esperé pacientemente en el mismo lugar en que había estado desde el inicio, observando y escuchando hasta el más mínimo movimiento en la habitación de Bella. Contando los segundos que faltaban para que las dos horas que Alice había calculado, llegaran a su fin y Charlie dejara la habitación de Bella para irse a descansar.

Estaba ansioso por sostener en mis brazos a Bella nuevamente.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, cero. Conté yo mismo los últimos diez segundos, y luego escuché a Charlie levantarse de la silla mecedora para irse a dormir finalmente.

Respiré de alivio, y brinqué al suelo inmediatamente, y corrí hacia su ventana. Escalé rápidamente la poca distancia entre el suelo hasta su ventana.

Y entonces me quedé congelado por un momento.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado despierto con regresar a este exacto punto? A la puerta hacia mi único santuario, hacia el único lugar en el que podía estar completo, casi sentía mi corazón y todo lo que había dejado con Bella volver a su lugar mientras me acercaba a su lado.

Alice había estado tan segura del perdón de Bella sin necesidad de poder verlo en una de sus inexactas visiones.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía yo estar tan seguro como ella lo estaba?

Abrí muy apenas la ventana, y había un nuevo olor impregnado en su habitación, que no había notado fuera de su habitación. Era un olor casi viejo, pero no tanto, porque jamás antes había sido capaz de olerlo, no aquí.

Hombre lobo.

Un gruñido abandonó mi boca, haciendo que Bella se retorciera en su cama.

"¡Alto!" Bella dio un grito ahogado que no disturbó el sueño de Charlie. Sus manos se estiraron hacia el frente, y su frente se arrugó.

Casi podía reconocer su expresión...

"Toda esa gente," Bella murmuró en su sueño. Y reconocí su línea.

Quería sacudirla gentilmente y despertarla de sus pesadillas, pero tenía miedo de que sus primeras palabras fueran para alejar al monstruo que principalmente había causado tales pesadillas. Quizá ni siquiera querría verme al abrir sus ojos, su reacción correcta debería ser de terror al ver que estaba a su lado. Debería odiarme...

"Y tú luces sediento," su voz apenas era audible.

Me pregunté cuando acabaría la pesadilla para ella, y no solo en sus sueños, pero en su vida. Mientras yo estuviera aquí, no acabaría.

Despejé rápidamente ese pensamiento. Porque ese pensar había sido el causante de tanto dolor, no solo en la vida de Bella ni en la mía, sino en la de muchas otras personas. La de Charlie, la de mi familia.

Dejaría esta vez que Bella fuera la que decidiera. Ya fuera el perdonarme, o el alejarse corriendo de mi, finalmente.

"_Si cierro mis ojos ahora, veré cosas que no quiero ver. Tendré pesadillas."_

Me estremecí al recordar con demasiada claridad sus palabras, y el dolor y temor en su mirada al negarse a mi petición de que durmiera un poco en nuestro vuelo de regreso a Forks. Incluso ella se estremeció, causando que me apresurara a su lado. Acaricie gentil y temerosamente su suave mejilla, como si esta noche fuera cualquiera de aquellas atesoradas noches antes de haberla abandonado...

"Mis respuestas..." la escuché murmurar entonces, al final, su cuerpo se había vuelto hacia mi, como si inconscientemente supiera que estaba en mis brazos, y la tenía seguramente rodeada y hacia mi cuerpo, las líneas de su suave rostro se alisaron y sus dedos apenas cerraron nuevamente en la tela de mi camisa.

Supe entonces que su sueño, si podía llamársele sueño, estaba por llegar a su fin.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de horror. "Rojo, sangre. No, no..."

Quizá, me pregunté encontrándome en un dilema, podría hacer algo para calmar sus pesadillas como alguna vez había podido en el pasado. Quizá aun no era del todo consciente de que estaba a su lado para protegerla.

Rocé mis labios en un suave beso sobre las líneas arrugadas de su frente, tratando de alisarlas, de calmar su miedo y hacerle comprender, por las buenas, y si era necesario, por las malas, de que me tenía por siempre a su lado, ya no solo mi corazón y mi amor, sino todo mi ser, físico y espiritual si creía en ello. Mis brazos apretándose suavemente alrededor de ella, tratando de hacer sentir la seguridad de mi abrazo de piedra.

Pero en lugar de que su frente se alisara, se arrugó aun más.

Un ligero quejido salio de sus labios al roce de las puntas de mis dedos fríos sobre el calor de su piel. Y luego sus ojos, en lugar de abrirse al contacto, se apretaron aun más, como sino quisiera despertar de su pesadilla.

No era una reacción muy lógica.

Si estaba teniendo una pesadilla, muy probablemente conmigo como protagonista, ¿por qué cerraría sus ojos, en un intento vano por no despertar?

Sabía que no estaba dormida ya, porque su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Que nuevamente estuviera en su habitación, con ella en mis brazos, escuchando y disfrutando del suave sonido de su respiración lleno y viniendo, los latidos de su corazón acelerándose al despertar a mi lado, sus pestañas revolotear mientras se abrían lentamente para darme paso a su profunda mirada, a esos ojos café chocolate.

Se sentía como rutina, como si esos terribles seis meses nunca hubieran pasado.

Pero luego se rompió la ilusión, cuando sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, y una jadeo salio de sus labios. "¡Oh!" y entonces sus manos se fueron tan abruptamente a sus ojos, apuñadas.

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. O más adecuadamente, a un monstruo.

Su cuerpo se había tensado, que casi parecía una piedra, haciendo juego con mi propio cuerpo y la tensión que se había adueñado de mí al ver su reacción.

En cualquier momento abriría los ojos, y gritaría, exigiéndome abandonar su habitación.

¿Lo haría?

Después de haber escuchado su llanto desesperado, rogándome porque no me fuera, al escuchar a Charlie exigirme a gritos que me fuera y dejara a su hija en sus brazos, alejándome de una vez por todas de ella.

Su actitud me dejó confundido, y asustado al no saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Quería saber si me amaba o no aun, si me perdonaría o no.

Pero no podía abrumarla, no todavía. Habían otras cosas, otras respuestas, explicaciones que darle antes de poder siquiera preguntarle lo que a _mi_ me preocupaba, lo que a mi me atormentaba. Ella era quien debía ser la interrogadora, no la interrogada. Ella era quien merecía recibir respuestas, no yo.

Así que esperé a que ella empezara. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse diminutamente, y sus ojos se abrieron de forma lenta, casi forzada.

Y aquellas piscinas de chocolate derretido vieron mis ojos finalmente.

No había nada de lo que había esperado y temido en su mirada cuando vieron mi rostro tan cerca del suyo.

No había repulsión ni miedo, no había rechazo ni odio, no había nada de lo que sabía me merecía.

Aun así, tuve que preguntar. "¿Te asusté?" porque no había reconocido sus expresiones ni sus sentimientos claramente en Volterra, no podía estar seguro de que lo que no veía, no lo sentía en verdad. Mi voz desbordaba ansiedad mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron solo un poco, mientras un jadeo que apenas fui capaz de escuchar yo, salía de sus labios.

Quizá apenas empezaba a darse cuenta de quien la sostenía en sus brazos, y se preparaba para gritarme lo que me merecía. Y era yo quien no estaba preparado, ni lo estaría jamás si sus palabras eran de odio o de cualquier otro sentimiento que cancelara el amor que alguna vez me tuvo. Porque ese amor lo pude haber acabado fácilmente, y pudo no haber sido la razón por la que había ido a Volterra con Alice a salvarme.

Traté de borrar mis preocupaciones, _esas_ preocupaciones. Bella era quien importaba ahora.

Sus ojos, entonces, pestañearon dos veces, y luego murmuró, su voz gruesa. "Oh, _mierda_."

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" le pregunté, mi voz un susurro.

Una parte, aunque muy pequeña, estaba atenta a los pensamientos borrosos de Charlie en la habitación contigua.

Bella no respondió, solo arrugó la frente, causando que mi ansiedad creciera cada segundo de silencio que pasaba entre nosotros. Porque no tenía idea que había causado su reacción, mucho menos de que pasaba por su mente.

"¿Estoy muerta, cierto?" su voz era un quejido.

¿Muerta? ¿Qué la hacia pensar eso, si yo estaba a su lado? ¿Estaba siquiera del todo despierta? Quizá pensaba que todavía seguía soñando.

"_Si me ahogué_. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Esto va a matar a Charlie." Bella siguió, en su voz escuchaba que realmente creía lo que sus palabras decían. Que estaba muerta y en algún lugar, que no podía ser el cielo, a mi lado. Probablemente por eso el dolor en su voz, y el dolor al pensar en su padre.

Me encogí al escuchar que creía firmemente que se había ahogado. Aun cuando le había asegurado a Alice que no había estado tratando de – incluso en mi mente, me fue difícil pensarlo – _suicidarse_.

Mi frente se arrugó. Había tanta convicción en su creencia. "No estas muerta," le aseguré.

Solo esperaba que me creyera. Pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil. "¿Entonces porque no estoy despertando?" me preguntó como retando, mientras sus cejas se alzaban incrédulamente.

"Tú _estas_ despierta, Bella."

Bella sacudió la cabeza al escucharme. Aparentemente, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que debía ser.

De toda y cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar que tendría que convencerla de ser verdad, esto ni siquiera había llegado a mi lista. No estaba preparado para esto.

"Claro, claro," Bella respondió tercamente. "Eso es lo que quieres que piense. Y entonces será peor cuando si despierte. _Si_ despierto," - ¿Creía estar muerta o dormida? No sabía que pensar al escucharla. – "lo cual no haré, porque estoy muerta."

Me estremecí internamente a la sola idea de que eso pudiera, y pudo, haber sido cierto.

"Esto es terrible. Pobre Charlie. Y Renée y Jake..." su voz desapareció en el silencio al mencionar a ese Jake, que supuse era Jacob Black. Y retuve un gruñido al escucharla decir su nombre, y ante el claro dolor en la idea de _su_ dolor.

Alice había tenido razón, Bella quería – esperaba fuera todo el sentimiento hacia él que sintiera. No sabía que haría si Bella sentía algo más por él. – a ese hombre lobo, a su _amigo_.

"Puedo ver que pudiste confundirme con una pesadilla," traté de sonreírle, pero no había alegría en ella, sino tristeza y realismo ante la posibilidad. Porque no había nada mas con lo que pudiera confundirme. Mi realidad era que yo era parte de las pesadillas y cuentos de terror; pero ella no. Nunca lo sería. "Pero no puedo imaginar," le dije. "que pudiste haber hecho para terminar en el infierno. ¿Comiste muchos asesinatos mientras estuve lejos?"

Mi dulce Bella no sería capaz ni de matar una mosca, mucho menos de cometer un asesinato que la condenara eternamente.

Bella me sorprendió al ver que su rostro se torció en una mueca. "Obviamente no."

_Por supuesto que no, amor, lo sé_. Quería decirle, pero me mordí la lengua.

"Si estuviera en el infierno, tú no estarías conmigo."

Sus palabras me dejaron congelado por una fracción de segundo. Porque no podía seguir creyendo en eso, no después de todo lo que había visto, de todo lo que había sido testigo, y de todo lo que yo le había causado.

¿Cómo podía seguir creyendo que yo era merecedor del paraíso y no del infierno?

Tal vez _si_ seguía dormida.

Suspiré cansadamente, y en shock al ver en su mirada que si lo creía.

Entonces algo cambio apenas perceptiblemente en su mirada, haciéndose cada vez, cada milésima de segundo, más notable en sus ojos. El chocolate derritiéndose mientras algún pensamiento inundaba su mente. Poco a poco su respiración se había calmada, y de repente volvía a acelerarse, al igual que su corazón, cantando a su máximo esplendor. O quizá era mi percepción, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin escucharlo como en este instante, sin ver su rostro tan clara y felizmente como ahora mismo.

Estaba de nuevo con ella, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos más. Porque aun no sabía si en su corazón seguía mi amor reinando.

Sus ojos abandonaron mi rostro, su cabeza moviéndose primero hacia la ventana y luego sus ojos siguiendo el mismo camino, casi parecía como si no quisiera alejar su mirada de mi rostro. Pero cuando su mirada volvía a mí, sus mejillas y la piel de su rostro se encendió con ese hermoso color rojo, su sangre hirviendo bajo la delicada capa de su piel.

Un nuevo sentimiento opacaba sus ojos, incredulidad. "¿Entonces, todo eso de verdad pasó?"

Hubiera querido decirle y perjurarle que todo había sido solamente una pesadilla, como primero había creído fielmente. Pero no volvería a mentirle, jamás. Eso solo había causado y seguiría causando dolor en ella. No necesitaba un mentiroso a su lado, necesitaba a alguien que la amara sinceramente, y la cuidara y protegiera honestamente.

"Eso depende," le dije, tratando de sonreírle, para hacer la verdad menos aterradora. "Si te estas refiriendo a nosotros casi siendo masacrados en Italia, entonces, si."

Pero, ¿cómo podía ser menos aterradora la idea de ser masacrados?

Bella me sorprendió al volver a hablar, era casi como si no hubiera mencionado la idea de ser asesinados en un país extraño. "Que extraño," su mirada parecía perdida en algún silencioso pensamiento. "En verdad fui a Italia. ¿Sabías que nunca había ido mas allá al este de Albuquerque?"

Ahora esto me confirmaba que al parecer seguía dormida. ¿De que otra forma me explicaba sus medio lógicas palabras?

Iba a tomar mas tiempo del que había pensado el darle sus respuestas, y recibir la mía a cambio. Solo había una cosa, una simple palabras, que quería escuchar de ella. Pero no sabía cual sería el momento exacto para llegar a ella.

Estaba seguro que _ahora_ no era.

"Quizá," le dije, rolando mis ojos. "deberías volver a dormir. No estas coherente."

"Ya no estoy cansada," respondió rápidamente, una casi imperceptible ansiedad en su voz. "¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"

No lo suficiente, por lo que veía. Pero sus ojos se veían más despiertos, mas alertas.

Los números verdes que aparecían en su pequeño reloj marcaban la una pasada de la mañana. Hice la cuenta mental antes de que hiciera el comando.

"Es apenas pasada la una de la mañana." Sus brazos se estiraron mientras hablaba, su rostro se arrugó al sentir su cuerpo cansado al reaccionar ante su movimiento. "Así, como unas catorce horas."

"¿Charlie?" preguntó cuando yo terminé.

"_Si te veo cruzar la puerta de mi casa otra vez, te dispararé. No me importa lo que pase, Edward. No te permitiré que arruines la vida de Bella nuevamente."_

Las palabras de Charlie daban vueltas en mi cabeza, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir como si estuviera mareado. Imágenes que le daban una buena razón a su padre para hablarme de esa forma giraban hasta enfermarme.

Mi frente se arrugó, al tratar de parar el chorro de información. "Durmiendo," respondí su pregunta, mientras volvía a escuchar en la habitación de a lado, donde dormía profundamente pero sin descansar. Sus sueños giraban en torno de su única hija, era todo lo que lograba ver en su mente. "Probablemente deberías saber que estoy rompiendo las reglas ahora mismo. Bueno, técnicamente no, desde que dijo que nunca fuera a atravesar su puerta otra vez, y entré por la ventana... Pero, aun así, el sentido era claro."

Cuando me escuchó, parecía no creer lo que le había dicho. "¿Charlie te prohibió en la casa?"

Luego, para mi nueva sorpresa, sus ojos pasaron de no creer lo que decía a estar furiosos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron nuevamente de coraje. Pero no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa forma, lo mas lógico sería que estuviera feliz porque su padre hubiera hecho eso. Lo hacía para protegerla de mí.

"¿Esperabas algo mas?" ¿Tal vez, el que me encerrara en prisión? ¿Qué me sacara a patadas? Lo mas seguro era que hubiese confundido sus razones para no creer lo que escuchaba o su coraje en sus ojos. Quizá no creía que _solamente_ hubiera hecho eso, y esperaba algo más, algo más definitivo y claro.

Pero antes que pudiera sacar mis propias conclusiones acerca de los motivos detrás de sus reacciones, sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de tristeza. Una mas profunda de la que había visto hasta este momento en esta noche.

Pero muy parecida a la que había visto en los recuerdos de mi hermana Alice, antes de que tuvieran que volar a Volterra.

"¿Cuál es la historia?" Bella preguntó, su voz una batalla entre lo casual y la desesperación, era claro en ella y en su mirada. Aunque parecía haber aprendido a esconder sus pensamientos muy bien en mi ausencia.

Podía imaginar la razón para ello.

Su pregunta me confundió un segundo, porque no tenía idea de a que historia se refería. Había mucho que decirle, mucho que confesarle y explicarle, que no sabía por donde empezar. Ella era quien tenía el control. Siempre había sido de esa forma, no sabía porque había decidido erróneamente tomar yo el control.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué le diré a Charlie?" preguntó, y su voz se estremeció ligeramente. "¿Cuál es mi excusa por desaparecer por... cuanto tiempo estuve fuera, en fin?"

Después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas setenta y dos horas, mi cabeza había perdido la capacidad por unos momentos de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el fino hilo por el que pendía nuestra relación.

"Solo tres días." Le sonreí, entonces. Quizá ella había pensado en algo antes de irse, en alguna excusa que funcionara cuando volviera a encontrarse con su furioso padre.

"De hecho, tenía la esperanza de que tú podrías tener una buena explicación. No tengo nada."

Cuando gruñó al escuchar mis palabras, entendí que no había pensado en ella. Pero si yo no podía proporcionarle una buena excusa, tal vez alguien como Alice. Ella sería la más adecuada para encargarle esta tarea.

Ahora mismo debería estar viéndome preguntar por una, y ella debería estar formándola en su mente para el momento indicado.

"Fabuloso." Bella murmuró.

"Bueno," le dije lo que pensaba. "tal vez a Alice se le ocurrirá algo."

Cuando dije esas palabras, parecieron magia ante ella. Por que de sus ojos desapareció la preocupación que había detectado al pensar en que tendría que decirle a Charlie para explicar su desaparición de tres días. Sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirar mi rostro, y eso me quedaba bien, porque podía ver su profunda mirada, también. Sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos pasaban cada segundo que pasaba más claramente. Cualquiera que fuese el muro que había construido en ella, empezaba a desmoronarse lentamente.

"Así que," murmuró, sus ojos nuevamente alcanzando un nivel de tristeza en ellos. "¿Qué has estado haciendo, hasta hace tres días?"

Ahora era yo quien no quería que mi rostro fuera leído.

No quería que Bella supiera el fracaso que yo era al intentar protegerla. Nunca había podido hacer mi trabajo bien. Siempre había tenido que salir lastimada en mi lastimoso intento por protegerla de mi mundo. Solo había que recordar como James la había dejado la primavera pasada, y como Jasper...

Como Victoria aun intentaba acercarse a ella para arrancarla de mi lado, como yo había arrancado de su lado a James. Aun cuando ellos no habían compartido ni una fracción de la relación y el poder que tenía nuestro amor.

Me daba vergüenza el que Bella supiera que no servia en el único trabajo que quisiera tener: protegerla. Ser su ángel guardián, o al menos su vampiro guardián.

"Nada terriblemente emocionante." Eso era verdad, más de lo que deseaba.

Nunca había podido engañar a Bella, y había sido un tonto al creer que esta vez lo lograría. En lo único que hubiera deseado no engañarla, había tenido éxito rotundo. Traté de no recordar su expresión, sus palabras y su mirada al ver que me creía aquella desastrosa tarde en el bosque. Solo a unos metros de este lugar.

Perdería mi concentración, mi fuerza para mantenerme levantado y con ganas de seguir.

"Por supuesto que no."

Su rostro se torció en algo que no reconocí exactamente. "¿Por qué estas haciendo esa cara?"

"Bueno..." Bella respondió, nuevamente sus labios torciéndose. "Si tú fuera, después de todo, solo un sueño,"

¿De nuevo con el sueño?

Sino podía hacerla creer que yo era real, que esta noche y nosotros éramos reales, ¿cómo haría para convencerla de a mi amor otra vez?

"ese es exactamente el tipo de cosa que dirías. Mi imaginación debe estar agotada."

De eso no había duda.

Suspiré mientras pensaba la forma de convencerla de que esto no era un sueño, ni siquiera una pesadilla ni el infierno o el cielo. Nada de eso. Era la realidad, la vida que siempre había vivido antes y después de que yo apareciera en ella para hacerla parecer de otro mundo que no era muy agradable.

"Si te digo," le dije, esperando que mi confesión de mi fracaso, fuera suficiente para convencerla, o al menos parte de ella. "¿finalmente creerás que no estas teniendo una pesadilla?"

"¡Pesadilla!" su voz tomando un peculiar tono de desden.

No dijo más de inmediato, pero luego sus ojos brillaron nuevamente. "Quizá," finalmente murmuró, tomándolo un segundo y fracción de pensarlo. "Si me dices."

Bueno, al menos merecía saber que no era tan buen protector como me creía. Era lo menos que le debía. De cualquier forma, Victoria era una preocupación de Bella, también. Ella, de todos, debía saber que había estado tras ella durante estos meses sin éxito alguno. Era más ágil de lo que había pensado.

"Estaba..." pero no pude decirle. "cazando."

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Bella respondió, su tono critico. Y sabía que así sería. Esperaba mucho si creía que se tragaría el cuento corto. "Eso definitivamente no prueba que estoy despierta."

Tendría que decirlo. ¿Podría?

Pensé muy bien antes de abrir la boca que palabras usaría para explicar lo que había hecho durante nuestra dolorosa separación. Cual había sido mi _distracción_. Si podía llamarla de esa forma. Bella nunca había dejado de estar en el frente de mi mente.

"No estaba cazando por comida... en realidad puse a prueba mi habilidad en... el rastreo. No soy muy bueno en eso."

Sus ojos nuevamente brillaron, pero ahora con curiosidad. "¿Qué estabas rastreando?"

Quizá en realidad no tenía que saber a quien estaba rastreando. Esas no eran las respuestas que yo había estado preparándome a darle. Además no quería hablar de Victoria, y recordar cada cosa que había visto mientras la seguía, o como fui tan tonto como para terminar en un país diferente en la otra punta del continente.

"Nada de importancia," finalmente le dije.

"No entiendo." Su voz y su rostro mostraban cierta frustración.

Sabía que este era el momento más indicado para darle las explicaciones que probablemente esperaba de mí. Este era el punto que yo mismo había esperado para tratar de hacerla comprender de una vez por todas porque había hecho lo que hice. Que mi intento por protegerla nuevamente había sido un intento fallido, y había resultado en un dolor más profundo y terrible que el de un hueso roto. Un corazón roto y un alma adolorida.

"Yo-" empecé, y luego me detuve para respirar profundamente. Rogando que mis palabras fueran claras para que Bella viera la verdad en ellas. El dolor y el arrepentimiento que me habían inundado desde el momento en que había decidido, en este mismo lugar, dejarla por su propio bien. "Yo te debo una disculpa." Claro que una disculpa nunca sería suficiente, pero no habían más palabras en este universo que describieran cuanto lamentaba mi estupidez. "No, por supuesto que te debo mucho, mucho mas que eso." Sentía como mis palabras empezaban a salir mas rápido de lo que era entendible para un humano. No podía evitarlo, quería que Bella supiera cuanto me arrepentía lo más pronto posible.

"Pero tienes que saber que yo no tenía idea. No me di cuenta del lío que estaba dejando detrás. Pensé que era seguro para ti aquí. Tan seguro." Los peligros se suponían habían sido atraídos por el grupo de vampiros en un pueblo que era seguro antes de nuestra llegada. "No tenía idea de que Victoria-" apenas pude evitar gruñir al mencionar solamente su nombre. "volvería. Lo admitiré, cuando la vi aquella única vez, estaba poniendo mucha mas atención a los pensamientos de James. Pero simplemente no vi que ella tuviera este tipo de respuesta en ella. Que siquiera tuviera tal lazo hacia él." No cuando él no la había considerado más que una conveniencia. "Creo que me doy cuenta porque ahora – ella estaba tan segura de él, el pensar que él fallara nunca se le ocurrió. Fue su sobre confianza la que nubló su sentimientos por él – eso me impidió el ver la intensidad de ellos, el vinculo allí."

Seguí hablando, tratando de que me entendiera, aun cuando sabía muy bien que no lo merecía.

"No es que haya ninguna excusa por lo que te dejé a enfrentar. Cuando escuché lo que le dijiste a Alice – lo que ella misma vio – cuando me di cuenta de que tuviste que poner tu vida en las manos de _hombres lobo_, inmaduros, volátiles, la peor cosa allá fuera además de la misma Victoria-" no pude seguir cuando todas las imágenes inundaron nuevamente mi mente.

"Por favor," seguí. Tenía que seguir. No era suficiente. No había podido transmitir mi pena, mi arrepentimiento. Yo mismo no tenía palabras para expresarlo. "tienes que saber que no tenia idea de nada de esto. Me siento enfermo, enfermo hasta la medula, incluso ahora, cuando puedo verte y sentirte segura en mis brazos." Apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella de forma imperceptible para ella. "Soy la mas miserable excusa por-"

"Detente," Bella me exigió, su voz demandando que hiciera lo que me pedía. Aun cuando la palabra había temblado un poco.

No logré entender exactamente que escondía Bella, porque aunque su voz había mostrado algo de dolor, no entendía porque le dolerían mis palabras; y su rostro estaba en blanco al igual que sus ojos, impidiéndome ver que sentía de verdad.

Pero, ¿porque me detendría, cuando estaba disculpándome?

Lo más seguro era que ya no quisiese escuchar mis tontas explicaciones, que ellas no fueran lo que ella quería escuchar.

Esto había llegado al fin, sin importar que mi corazón se rompiera nuevamente, si era posible.

Una punzada, como no había sentido en estos meses sin su presencia, de dolor pinchaba como miles de cuchillos mi corazón muerto, justo cuando había parecido latir otra vez con la intensidad de mis palabras, con la intensidad que intentaba transmitirle mi amor, mi arrepentimiento, mi dolor, todo en esas palabras. Esta era diferente, porque era la misma Bella quien me rechazaba ahora. Porque no había nada más que pudiera haber detrás de su palabra, que el finalmente deshacerse de mí. Ahora era su turno, probablemente.

"Edward," mi nombre saliendo de sus labios nuevamente no causaron el mismo efecto, con el miedo que me hacia estar aterrado justo en este momento, esperando lo peor. "Esto tiene que acabarse ahora."

Sentí como pedazos de mi corazón se desprendían de mi cuerpo, cayendo pieza por pieza a mis pies, ante Bella, donde pertenecerían por siempre aun cuando mi ser y yo mismo jamás estuvieran con ella, a su lado.

"No puedes pensar en las cosas de esa manera. No puedes dejar que esta… esta _culpa_…gobierne tu vida."

¿Culpa? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué sabia ella de mis culpas?

Y entonces escuché las palabras que aclararon lo que Bella trataba de hablar. Lo que trataba de decirme.

"No puedes tomar la responsabilidad por las cosas que me pasan aquí."

Estaba casi seguro de que hablaba de su decisión de aventarse de un acantilado. "Nada de eso es tu culpa," Bella continuo, totalmente inconsciente de que sus palabras, para mí, no tenían sentido. No entendía para nada porque había hecho lo que había hecho. "es solo parte de cómo la vida _es_ para mí. Así que, si me tropiezo frente a un autobús o lo que sea que sea la próxima vez, tienes que darte cuenta de que no es tu trabajo el tomar la culpa."

Pero _si_ era mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa, porque muchas cosas hubiera evitado si hubiera estado aquí a su lado. Había hecho más mal que bien al irme.

"No puedes simplemente correr a Italia porque te sientes mal por no salvarme. Incluso si hubiera saltado ese acantilado para morir-" me estremecí interiormente al escucharla. "-esa hubiera sido mi elección, y _no tu culpa_. Sé que es tu… tu naturaleza el cargar con la culpa por todo," su voz cambio de tono, una nueva clase de desesperación filtrándose en ella, sus ojos humedeciéndose, y casi podía oler la salinidad en sus lagrimas. No entendía su reacción, si estaba tratando de deshacerse de mí, debería estar feliz no llorando. "¡Pero de verdad no puedes dejar que eso haga ir a tales extremos! Es muy irresponsable-piensa en Esme, en Carlisle-"

Su voz de repente se detuvo, y tomo un respiro profundo. La pequeña V entre sus cejas apareciendo. Pero…

De todo lo que había hablado era de culpa, de _mi_ culpa.

¿Era todo eso lo que ella creía de mí? ¿Qué mi única razón para querer morir era porque me sentía culpable de que ella hubiese muerto? ¿No pasaba por su mente siquiera la posibilidad de darse cuenta que mi amor por ella y su pérdida habían sido mis razones para querer morir? Se lo había dicho, se lo había explicado lo mejor que había podido, y aun así no lo había creído nunca.

Era como si nunca hubiera creído que en verdad la amaba. ¿Era por eso que me había sido tan fácil convencerla de que no la amaba aquel infame día?

Tenía que saberlo. "Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Crees que yo le pedí a los Volturi que me mataran _porque me sentía culpable_?"

Su rostro no cambio mucho, solo había una confusión eterna en sus ojos. "¿No te sentías?"

"¿Sentirme culpable?" le pregunté, porque no tenía idea de cuan culpable me había sentido. Pero no por las razones que ella parecía creer. "Intensamente. Más de lo que puedes comprender."

"Entonces…" su rostro ahora lucia aun mas confundido. "¿Qué estás diciendo? No entiendo."

Por supuesto que no. Ahora veía en su mirada que en verdad, sin ninguna duda, había creído cada una de mis palabras aquel día en el bosque, convirtiendo el dolor de esa tarde en uno mucho más poderoso, mucho más asfixiante ahora que en aquel momento. Porque ahora me confirmaba que creía firmemente en la negación de mi amor por ella.

Tenía que creerme, tenía que entender que todo había sido una mentira, la peor mentira y más dañina que jamás había dicho.

Bella tenía que creerme ahora. "Bella, fui con los Volturi porque creí que estabas muerta. Incluso si no tuviera tenido mano en tu muerte-" apenas fui capaz de mencionar la sola idea de que eso fuera posible. "-incluso si no _fuera_ mi culpa, hubiera ido a Italia. Obviamente, debí haber sido más cuidadoso-debí haber hablado con Alice directamente, en lugar de aceptarlo de segunda mano de Rosalie. Pero, de verdad, ¿que se suponía que pensara cuando el chico dijo que Charlie estaba en el funeral? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?"

Aquella última imagen que había visto de Romeo y Julieta a lado de Bella en su propio cumpleaños apareció en mi mente. La situación entre aquella épica pareja pareciendo un espejo ante la nuestra.

"Las posibilidades…las posibilidades siempre están apiladas en contra nuestra. Error tras error. Nunca criticare a Romeo otra vez." Murmuré para mí mismo.

La confusión no dejaba el rostro de Bella. Parecía no entender lo que le decía.

"Aun no entiendo. Ese es todo mi punto. ¿Y qué?"

"¿Discúlpame?" _¿Y qué?_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso, Bella?

"¿Y que si yo _estaba_ muerta?"

Si no le importaba lo que yo sintiera si eso hubiera sido de verdad un hecho, no entendía porque había salido casi corriendo de su casa y abandonado en un momento de tristeza a su padre, para cruzar el océano, hasta una tierra desconocida a sabiendas que estaba llena de vampiros dispuestos a matarme y a ella si tenían la oportunidad, para salvarme. ¿Por qué hacerlo si no le importaban mis sentimientos?

No lograba entender para nada que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Ya no entendía porque lo había hecho. No sabía que creer, no sabía si me amaba aun o me había dejado de amar. Sus reacciones y todas sus palabras eran confusas. No me dejaban ver la verdad en ella.

_¿Y que si yo _estaba_ muerta?_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Recordé con perfecta claridad cada una de mis palabras desde el primer momento que había puesto mis ojos en las profundidades de los suyos, cada uno de mis pensamientos, mis emociones, mis sentimientos. Cada cambio que había provocado en mí. ¿Acaso ella había olvidado todo eso?

La única respuesta que me dejaba, era que nunca había creído en nada de lo que yo le había dicho y mostrado. Nada. O lo había olvidado, quizá.

Sentí lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón destrozarse, hacerse polvo, al darme cuenta de la verdad.

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te dije antes?" pregunté ansioso por saber la verdad.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron con las invisibles lágrimas detrás de ellos al escucharme. "Recuerdo _todo_ lo que me dijiste."

Y pude ver, finalmente, lo que me había sido imposible antes.

Porque Bella había creído muchísimo más firmemente las pocas palabras que habían negado las muchas palabras del amor que sentía por ella, de ese amor que era y seria eterno, sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia ni nada entre nosotros. Esas lastimosas e hipócritas palabras que habían sido apenas sacadas de mi boca para negar todo el amor que sentía aplastarme de dolor al tratar de esconderlas de ella, esas palabras habían tenido más poder y significado para Bella que todas aquellas pronunciadas para transmitir mi amor por ella.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué pudo creerlo? ¿Tan buen _mentiroso_ era? Que había logrado romper y convencer a su corazón de que no era mío…

Tenía que haber una razón menos dolorosa.

Llevando las puntas de mis dedos, como atraídos por un imán, a sus labios, toque su labio inferior gentilmente, disfrutando aun de su textura. "Bella, pareces estar equivocada." Tratando de controlar mi dolor, cerré los ojos para no dejarla verlo. Y luego sacudí la cabeza, medio sonriendo a las estupideces que había hecho y sus consecuencias, porque era increíble que siguiera creyendo que no la amaba. ¿Por qué creía que seguía aquí, entonces? "Pensé que lo había explicado claramente antes. Bella, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no existas."

Era incluso tonto, para mí, el tener que explicarlo. Creí que eso había quedado claro antes. Pero debí suponer que habría que repetírselo hasta que lo creyera sin un segundo de duda. Quizá de esa forma, nunca se hubiera tragado mis mentiras, nunca.

"Estoy…" se detuvo, como buscando la palabra correcta. Pero la palabra la veía en sus ojos claramente. "confundida."

Había llegado la hora de explicarlo _todo_. "Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella," le dije mientras veía en sus ojos, atravesando hasta su alma para que le llegara la verdad. "tengo que serlo."

Entonces, haciendo que mi corazón casi sufriera un ataque, si hubiera sido posible, un jadeo salió de sus labios como un llanto de dolor, su rostro se congelo y todo su cuerpo se tenso, como si repentinamente la hubieran golpeado. Que probablemente eso hicieron mis palabras.

Pero ella tenía que escuchar, tenía que saber toda la verdad. No nada más el que yo era un buen mentiroso. La sacudí de sus hombros, intentado que su cuerpo se relajara y pudiera escuchar absolutamente todo lo que tenían que confesarle. "¡Déjame terminar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero aun así, que tú me creyeras tan rápidamente." La imagen volvió a mi mente, llenándola por completo como si la estuviera viviendo nuevamente. "Eso fue… insoportable."

No respondió, pero podía ver en sus ojos como estaba batallando entre creer y no creer. Así que continúe hablando. _Tenía_ que creerme.

"Cuando estábamos en el bosque, cuando te estaba diciendo adiós-" los ojos de Bella se tensaron diminutamente al escucharme, y las imágenes, sin poder evitarlo, llenaron mi mente de nuevo. El dolor doblándose ante el recuerdo. "No me ibas a dejar." O eso había creído. "Podía ver eso. Yo no quería hacerlo-se sentía como si fuera a matarme el hacerlo-pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, solo te tomaría mucho más tiempo en seguir con tu vida. Tenía la esperanza de que, si tu pensabas que _yo había seguido_, tu también lo harías."

_Un rompimiento limpio._ Como ese doctor en Phoenix, como la misma Alice había sabido al escuchar mi plan…

Y Bella finalmente se dio cuenta de lo mismo. "Un rompimiento limpio." Murmuro, sus labios sin moverse realmente.

"Exactamente." Le respondí, estaba seguro de que si mis ojos aun tuvieran la capacidad de llorar, mis mejillas ya estarían empapadas con agua salada. "¡Pero nunca imaginé que sería tan fácil de hacer!" seguí, confesando mis pensamientos. Y como habían resultado ser nada de lo que había creído. "Pensé que sería lo siguiente a imposible-que tu estarías tan segura de la verdad que yo tendría que mentir entre dientes por horas para siquiera plantar la semilla de la duda en tu cabeza, y lo siento tanto-lo siento porque te lastimé, lo siento porque fue un esfuerzo sin valor. Lo siento que no pude protegerte de lo que soy. Mentí para salvarte, y no funcionó. Lo siento."

Solo esperaba, con todas mis fuerzas, que me creyera esta vez.

"¿Pero cómo pudiste creerme?" esa era la única respuesta que buscaba. "Después de todas las cientos de veces que te he dicho que te amo, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que una palabra rompiera tu fe en mi?"

Cuando no contestó, y sus ojos estaban entre la confusión y la absoluta creencia en mis palabras, seguí. Porque tenía que convencerla finalmente de mi amor por ella.

"Podía verlo en tus ojos, que tu honestamente _creíste_ que ya no te quería. El más absurdo, ridículo concepto-¡como si hubiera alguna forma de que _yo_ pudiera existir sin necesitarte a _ti_!"

La confusión, una profunda incomprensión aun llenaba sus ojos café chocolate. Parecía, que sin importar lo que le dijera, no entendía mis palabras. No entendía la posibilidad de que lo que ahora decía era la _verdad_, que esta siempre había sido la verdad, y ella había decidido no creerlo equivocadamente.

Aunque no podía culparla completamente. Porque al parecer, era un mentiros más convincente de lo que había creído jamás, si había podido engañar a mi Bella.

No me creía ahora, lo veía claramente en sus ojos. Aunque su expresión quería creerlo.

No sabía que pensaba en este momento, y mucho menos que había estado pensando aquella infortunada tarde de nuestras vidas.

Por un momento sentí que Bella no volvería en si sino la obligaba. Así que volví a sacudirla de sus hombros, tratando de no ser muy brusco, y sin lograrlo del todo ya que sus dientes hicieron un sonido al golpearse. "Bella. De verdad, ¿en que estabas pensando?"

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer desesperadamente por sus mejillas cuando mi voz se apagó. Me preocupé de haber sido más brusco de lo que había pensado con ella, al sacudirla, pero el dolor en su rostro iba más allá del físico. Su frente se arrugó mientras la veía y escuchaba llorar, su respiración descontrolada mientras trataba de calmarse sin mucho éxito.

Sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron al no poder decir nada, y finalmente murmuró después de unos segundos. "Lo sabía. _Sabía_ que estaba soñando." Su voz tembló un poco.

"Eres imposible," le dije riendo frustrado al escuchar de nuevo su creencia, más firme que antes, de que estaba soñando.

¿Nunca sería capaz de convencerla de que esto no era un sueño?

"¿Cómo puedo ponerte esto para que me creas? No estas dormida, y no estas muerta." ¡Gracias a Dios que no! "Estoy aquí, y te amo. Siempre te _he_ amado, y siempre te _amaré_. Estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente, cada segundo que estuve lejos. Cuando te dije que no te quería, fue el tipo de blasfemia más oscura."

Sacudió su cabeza en respuesta a mis palabras, a mi confesión, como si ella misma negara la verdad en ellas.

Aun no me creía…

No sabía cuántas veces más mi corazón podría romperse, y seguir en mi pecho aunque no latiera.

"¿No me crees, verdad?" le pregunté, mientras veía cada una de las lagrimas rozando sus mejillas con dolor en mi corazón. "¿Por qué puedes creer la mentira, pero no la verdad?"

"Nunca tuvo sentido el que me amaras." Bella me dijo, su voz rompiéndose dos veces.

Siempre había sabido que eso creía. Por eso había sido tan fácil, demasiado fácil el convencerla de que yo no la amaba. Aun recordaba con perfecta y dolorosa claridad la mirada en su rostro al decirle lo que ella ya creía con ferviente fe.

"_No eres buena para mi, Bella."_

Su rostro había decaído de una forma tan espantosa, que desde ese momento mi corazón se había quedado por completo con ella, al ver que la había convencido de mis mentiras.

Así de rápido, _"Si… eso es lo que quieres."_

Había asentido, pero en mi interior había gritado, me había destrozado negando lo que había afirmado.

"Siempre supe eso," Bella terminó.

No podía creer lo que la escuchaba decir. ¿Siempre supo eso? Entonces afirmaba mis dudas y miedos de que nunca había creído en realidad mi amor por ella. Si creía que ella no era suficiente para mí, cuando mi razón para irme era porque _yo_ no era suficiente para _ella_. Un ángel como mi Bella no podía ser esclavizada a una vida de interminable eternidad y sin alma a lado de un monstruo como yo.

Pero había una sola forma de demostrarle, en la que pudiera pensar, que esto no era un sueño.

"Te probaré que estas despierta." Le dije solemnemente, tomando entonces su rostro entre mis manos, mientras sentía sus lagrimas saladas atravesando mi piel hasta mis huesos. El calor calaba mi piel fría, casi al punto de sentirla derretirse bajo su toque…

Su cabeza empezó a negar, pero jamás imaginé que me rogara por no besarla, hasta que sus labios se abrieron para decirlo. "Por favor no."

Mis labios ya habían sentido su aliento en mi boca antes de que sus palabras salieran de ella, saboreando el momento por anticipado y luego rompiendo mi deseo en añicos al ver que ella no me deseaba, al parecer. Y eso se hacía más claro cada vez, el que ahora era ella quien no me quería. Probablemente, si había logrado seguir adelante con su vida en mi ausencia, y había tenido otra razón que _amor_ para ir hasta Volterra arriesgando su vida para salvar la mía.

"¿Por qué no?" necesitaba saber, por más dolorosa que fuera la verdad.

Suspiró antes de responder. "Cuando despierte-"

¿Era en serio? "B-" había estado a punto de corregirla, pero rápidamente se corrigió.

"de acuerdo, olvida esa-cuando te vayas otra vez," ¿otra vez? ¿Eso era lo que creía? ¿Qué me iría al terminar de hablar esta noche? "va a ser suficientemente difícil sin esto, también."

Tomado por sorpresa, me alejé de su rostro apenas unos centímetros, solo lo suficiente para ver en sus ojos claramente. Ya no sabía que más pensar, o que más decir, después de escuchar las palabras de Bella. Me dejaron totalmente desconcertado, porque me hablaba de no quererme, y de sufrir sino la quería. Hablaba de ser difícil para ella el que la dejara otra vez, y al mismo tiempo parecía segura de que así seria… ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"Ayer," murmuré mientras recordaba. "cuando te tocaba, estabas tan… vacilante, tan cuidadosa, y todavía sigues igual. Necesito saber por qué." Lo necesitaba, pero no sabía si en verdad quería saberlo. "¿Es porque llego demasiado tarde? ¿Porque te he lastimado demasiado? ¿Por qué _has_ seguido tu vida, como yo quería? Eso sería…" _desolador, insoportable_, habían muchas palabras para definirlo, pero no quería que sintiera la obligación de responder algo que no me lastimara. "bastante justo. No impugnare tu decisión. Así que no trates de no lastimar mis sentimientos, por favor-solo dime ahora si puedes o no seguir amándome, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes?"

Sus ojos brillaron con coraje al terminar de escucharme. Dejándome más confundido.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?"

¿Por qué la consideraría idiota? ¿Por qué la respuesta era obvia?

"Solo respóndela. Por favor." Le rogué.

No respondió de inmediato, sus ojos solamente me miraron de una forma oscura, que no entendía del todo. Pero su silencio me estaba matando, y su mirada quebrándome aun mas mientras esperaba a escuchar lo que sería mi fin o mi renacimiento.

"La forma" Bella finalmente murmuró, y sentí como si mis pulmones hubieran dejado de funcionar a la espera de su completa respuesta. "en que me siento por ti nunca cambiará."

Mi corazón no sabía si explotar o hacer que, hasta escuchar todas sus palabras. No sabía cómo se sentía _ahora_ por mí. "Por supuesto que te amo-" en ese momento explotó antes de que pudiera darle la orden, los añicos a mis pies volviendo a mi pecho para que mi corazón funcionara nuevamente, para retener y disfrutar del amor que ella me daba… no necesitaba escuchar absolutamente nada más.

¡Me amaba! ¡Bella seguía amándome!

"y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." Y no había nada que _yo_ quisiera hacer al respecto. Solo hacerla creer por el resto de su vida que yo la amaba con una intensidad inacabable.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar."

Sin una fracción de segundo de duda, atraje sus labios a los míos.

Sentí un alivio al tocar sus labios nuevamente, al sentir su calor penetrando mi piel mientras respondía a mi beso. Sus brazos, igual que yo, no dudaron ni un segundo en envolverse a mi cuello, sus dedos se enredaban con desesperación entre los mechones de mi cabello. Su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente, parecía que nada podría detenerlo, jamás. Su respiración se aceleró, también, mientras sus labios se amoldaban a los míos con mas fuerza y pasión de la que había sentido antes jamás.

En este momento, mientras sus labios saboreaban los míos, no podía dudar de su amor. Nunca lo había hecho, y había sido un tonto en haberla dejado, todos esos meses de separación y la ansiedad de tenerla junta a mi nuevamente, causaron que un nuevo amor y pasión por mi Bella salieran a la superficie, haciéndome difícil el ser gentil con ella.

No me importaba por el momento cruzar mis límites. Bella jamás había estado de acuerdo en que hubieran límites entre ella y yo, ¿porque empezar a preocuparse por ellas ahora? No había nada más que quisiera mas seguir disfrutando de su calor, de cada línea de su cuerpo contra el mío, su calor penetrando hasta mis huesos, corrientes eléctricas causando que mi corazón casi volviera a latir en cualquier momento. Sus manos dejaron mi cabello, para volverse a mi pecho, y cuando pensé que me detendría, su respiración parecía no dar mas, sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro, acariciando y dejando rastros de puro fuego donde tocaba; y queriendo que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, mis manos subieron a su suave y caliente rostro, no tenia que abrir mis ojos para ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, podía sentirlo.

Sabia que tenía que dejarla respirar, y mis labios apenas se separaban lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad de tomar un respiro, un corto respiro mientras de mis labios salía su nombre, "Bella," no estaba seguro de que quería decir. No había mucho que mis labios quisiera decir, no mucho que quisieran tocar, que no fuera ella...

Sentía como mis labios absorbían su calor y hacían sentir los míos hirviendo de la pasión que había guardado, y no había permitido a Bella saborear. "Bella," ahora no me importaba, podía tener todo de mí, yo era suyo. Me amaba.

¡Me amaba!

No podía pedir absolutamente nada más. Nunca, lo había sabido desde el momento en que me había alejado de ella, de volver, nunca mas seria capaz de dejarla. Por nada en el mundo. Tenia que saberlo.

Aparté nuestros labios, ansioso por más, pero queriendo dejar a Bella respirar, queriendo que su corazón se calmara para que escuchara claramente lo que tenía que decirle.

Coloqué suavemente mi oído en su pecho, escuchando directamente a los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Eran como una medicina que corrían por mis venas, el dulce sonido de su corazón latiendo fuerte y saludablemente a mi lado, me sujetaban y encadenaban a su lado. ¿Cómo alejarme de su corazón, cuando era mío, también?

"Por cierto, no me iré de tu lado," le prometí, pero trataba de sonar normal.

Su respiración aun no se había calmado, pero no lograba escuchar una respuesta de Bella, una que me dijera que me creía.

Tendría que ganarme su confianza de nuevo. Y no me importaba si me tomaba toda la eternidad. Mientras estuviera a su lado, podría pasar el resto de mis días de rodillas frente a ella, rogando por su perdón.

Alcé mi mirada hacia ella, para encontrar con una desconfianza que me lastimaba, pero sabía tenía bien merecida. "No me iré a ninguna parte," le juré nuevamente, tratando de que viera mi promesa en mis ojos. "No sin ti."

Tenía que saber porque esta vez era diferente. Y sino me creía, ¿sería suficiente que me siguiera amando? ¿Qué tal si amaba a alguien mas? No, eso no podía ser.

"Solo te dejé en primer lugar porque quería que tuvieras una oportunidad de tener una vida normal, feliz y humana." No podía ser mas verdad, siempre se lo había dicho, y se lo había ofrecido dispuesto a tener solo una vida feliz a su lado por el tiempo que su vida humana nos lo permitiera. Y había perdido más de seis meses... "Podía ver lo que te estaba haciendo – mintiéndote constantemente al borde del peligro, alejándote del mundo al que perteneces, arriesgando tu vida cada momento que estabas conmigo. Así que tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que hacer _algo_, y parecía que irme era la única manera. Sino hubiera pensado que estarías mejor sola, nunca me hubiera podido obligar a irme. Soy demasiado egoísta." seguramente podía recordar, no era la primera vez que se lo decía. "Solo _tú_ podías ser mas importante que lo que quería... lo que necesitaba. Lo que quiero y necesito es estar contigo, y sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente fuerte para irme otra vez. Tengo demasiadas excusas para quedarme - ¡gracias al cielo por eso! Parece que tú _no puedes_ estar segura, sin importar cuantos kilómetros ponga entre nosotros."

En sus ojos aun había cierta reluctancia. Y no estaba segura de si por creer o por aceptar lo que le decía.

"No me prometas nada," su voz ahogada de tristeza, sus ojos humedeciéndose mientras consideraba la opción, que parecía muy probable para ella, de que no cumpliera lo que ahora le decía. Y que fuera a romper su corazón una segunda vez. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

¿Me creía capaz de hacerlo, de romper mi palabra? "¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo ahora?"

Sus ojos rápidamente perdieron algo de su desconfianza, pero no del todo. "No-no mintiendo." Me respondió sacudiendo su cabeza. Pero sus ojos aun retenían cierta reluctancia. "Podrías decirlo en serio... ahora."

¿Ahora?

"¿Pero, qué hay de mañana," ¿mañana? ¿De que hablaba? La única respuesta lógica que yo mismo podía darme, era que no creía que mi promesa pudiera durar más que una noche. "cuando pienses en todas las razones por las que te fuiste en primer lugar?" De eso se trataba, al final, Bella era más perceptiva de lo que había demostrado aquel fatídico día. "¿O el próximo, cuando Jasper intente morderme?"

Me estremecí cuando la escuché decirlo tan decididamente. Como si estuviera segura de que volvería a pasar.

Tendría que ser mas cuidadoso, si; pero no la dejaría nuevamente. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. No era tan tonto como para hacer la misma estupidez nuevamente. Romper su corazón en mil pedazos y esperar que me perdonara después...

Como si pudiera dejarla de nuevo. No era tan fuerte, mi voluntad se había vuelto pedazos al volver a su lado. Sabía al cien por ciento que jamás sería capaz de abandonarla otra vez, porque nuestras vidas probablemente acabarían esta vez, y un mundo sin Bella no tenía sentido, no podía hacer eso, ni por ella ni por mi. Habían muchas personas que saldrían lastimadas, pero la única que me importaba era ella. Jamás podría volverle a hacer lo mismo.

Sus ojos se volvieron profundos, la pequeña V entre sus ojos haciéndose más profunda mientras pensaba. "¿No es como sino hubieras pensado a profundidad la primera decisión, o no? Terminarás haciendo lo que crees correcto."

Entre mas tenía que lograr convencerla, mas honesto tenía que ser. Tenía que confesar el desastre que mi existencia, si podía llamársele así, había sido mientras había estado lejos de ella.

Tenía que convencerla que su corazón y su rostro jamás habían logrado ser removidos de mi mente, de mis recuerdos, que jamás sería así. "No soy tan fuerte como me das crédito. Lo correcto e incorrecto han cesado de significar mucho para mí;" Tenía que saber todo, toda la verdad, por mas dolorosa o vergonzosa que fuera. "iba a volver ya de cualquier forma. Antes de que Rosalie me diera las noticias, ya estaba tratando de vivir por una semana a la vez, o incluso un día." Bella no sabía, no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo había sido mi vida sin ella, pero tenía que comprender mi dolor para entender mi sinceridad ahora. "Estaba luchando por lograrlo por una simple hora. Solo era cuestión de tiempo – y no mucho – antes de que apareciera en tu ventana y te rogara que me aceptaras de vuelta. Estaría feliz de rogar ahora, si lo quisieras."

Siempre y cuando estuviera con ella, siempre y cuando pudiera demostrar cuanto la amaba, de que estaba dispuesto con tal de merecer su perdón, su confianza nuevamente. No tendría más misión en la vida que eso.

Su rostro se torció en una mueca. "Ponte serio, por favor."

Aun no me creía. De nuevo, me pregunté como podía creer en la mentira y no en la verdad.

"Oh, lo estoy." Le aseguré, el mal humor apoderándose de mí. Traté de empujarlo a un lado, y seguir, si era necesario, toda la noche hasta que creyera en mis palabras. "¿Por favor tratarías de intentar escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿Me dejaras intentar explicar lo que significas para mi?"

Bella no respondió nada, pero sus ojos me miraban con atención, su respiración se había calmado lo suficiente para hacerme creer que ahora escucharía lo que tenía que decirle, y con un golpe de buena suerte, creería en mi.

Recé internamente porque lo que tenía que decirle llegara a su corazón, y la hiciera ver que era honesto con ella ahora.

"Antes de ti, Bella," le dije, ahora que parecía estar escuchándome. "mi vida era como una noche sin luna." Una descripción mas apta no podía encontrar. "Muy oscura, pero habían estrellas – puntos de luz y razón... Y entonces tú apareciste disparada a través de mi cielo como un meteorito. De repente todo estaba incendiado; había brillo, había belleza. Cuando tú desapareciste, cuando el meteorito había caído por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. Nada había cambiado, pero mis ojos estaban cegados por la luz. Ya no pude ver las estrellas. Y no había mas razón para nada."

Pero de nuevo, no había en sus ojos esa luz que me indicara que Bella había creído en mis palabras, sino que mas duda apareció en ellos. Más fuerte y brillante que antes.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro. "Tus ojos se ajustarán."

"Ese es justo el problema – no pueden."

"¿Qué hay de tus distracciones?" Bella preguntó, recordando mis palabras de aquel día. Otra mentira más.

No podía creer, incluso ahora, que hubiera creído en esa mentira.

Reí, pero se escuchaba que no era por diversión. "Solo parte de la mentira, amor. No había distracción de la... la _agonía_." No había mejor palabra que describiera todo el dolor, toda la miseria que se había acumulado en mí durante el peor periodo de mi existencia. "Mi corazón no ha latido en casi noventa años, pero esto era diferente. Era como si mi corazón se hubiera perdido – como si estuviera vacío. Como si hubiera dejado todo lo que estaba dentro de mi aquí contigo."

Y nunca estaría completo sino me podía perdonar, ni siquiera ahora, mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos, después de haber probado sus labios y su calor otra vez... si no tenía su perdón, y su confianza, ¿cómo podría sentirme completo?

Pero aun así, sabía que su perdona solo sería ganado con el tiempo.

Sus ojos brillaron con un brillo extraño. "Eso es gracioso."

¿Gracioso? ¿Creía que todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había pasado y sufrido, era _gracioso_? Nunca pensé que Bella fuera mezquina. Quizá tanto la había lastimado que ya no le quedaba otro sentimiento hacia mí. Sería comprensivo, aunque doloroso. Pero lo tendría bien merecido después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar. Ella era quien no merecía haber sufrido tanto.

"¿Gracioso?" le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Sus ojos cambiaron entonces, y un nuevo sentimiento se reflejaba en ellos. Una más entendible que el pasado. "Me refería a extraño –" eso era diferente. Pero no entendía porque podía ser extraño. "– creí que era solo yo. Muchas piezas de mi se fueron perdiendo, también. No he sido capaz de respirar en verdad por mucho tiempo." se detuvo, entonces. Y sentía mi corazón rompiéndose de nuevo, al escuchar de sus mismos labios todo lo que había sufrido. Tanto, que se comparaba con _mi_ sufrimiento.

Bella tomó un gran y profundo respiro, para demostrar a que se refería. Y luego siguió, "Y mi corazón. Ese estaba definitivamente perdido."

Escuchándolo en este momento, parecía gritar mientras latía tan fuerte y sanamente en su pecho, que no estaba enfermo. No más. Nunca antes lo había escuchado latiendo así, hacía eco en mis oídos, en mi pecho sentía las vibraciones…

Y de nuevo, bajé mi mirada, y coloque gentilmente mi oído sobre su pecho. Su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su lugar, los latidos golpeaban suavemente mi mejilla.

Sentí a Bella agacharse hacia mí y luego como ponía su mejilla sobre mi cabello.

Su respiración se aceleró un poco, y su voz apenas fue un murmuro. "¿Rastrear no fue una distracción entonces?"

Había cierta desesperación en su tono, que no logré del todo entender.

"No." Le respondí de cualquier forma. "Esa nunca fue una distracción. Era una obligación."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Debí haber sabido que Bella no se conformaría con cualquier respuesta, pero no estaba seguro de estar preparado para hablar sobre el completo fracaso que había sido mi intento de rastrear y acabar con Victoria y el peligro que presentaba para ella. No había sido capaz de cuidarla, ni siquiera a la distancia.

¿Me odiaría por no poder cuidarla? ¿Qué tipo de protección podía ofrecerle, sino podía ni siquiera acabar con alguien como Victoria?

"Me refiero a que, aunque nunca esperé ningún peligro de Victoria, no la iba dejar salirse con…" no quería asustarla, pero para estos momentos, sabía perfectamente que era lo que Victoria quería al haber regresado a Forks. Incluso los lobos lo habían sabido antes que _yo_. "Bueno, como dije, fue terrible en eso. La rastree lo más lejos hasta Texas, pero luego seguí una pista falsa hasta Brasil – y en realidad había venido aquí." Gruñí, frustrado por no haber visto eso hasta ahora, después de que Bella había sido puesta en peligro. "¡Ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país! Y todo el tiempo, peor que mis peores miedos –"

Sus ojos se agrandaron, entonces, y miedo llenó sus ojos, sus facciones mientras su voz se elevaba e interrumpía mis palabras. "¿Estabas cazando a _Victoria_?"

Apenas noté que casi despertaba a Charlie, pensando que en su reacción. ¿No quería que acabara con Victoria? Con el vampiro que estaba tras de ella, en busca de venganza, por haber acabado con su _pareja_.

¿O sabía que no lo lograría, y ni siquiera quería que lo intentara?

"No bien," le respondí. Porque tuviera o no fe en que lograra mi objetivo, lo haría y no descansaría hasta encontrarla y matarla. "Pero lo haré mejor esta vez. No va a disfrutar del placer de respirar durante mucho tiempo mas."

Yo me encargaría de eso. No respiraría del mismo aire que mi Bella.

"Eso esta…" Bella murmuró, deteniéndose mientras buscaba las palabras que quería comunicar. Sus ojos aun retenían miedo, que iba creciendo. "fuera de discusión."

¿Fuera de discusión? ¿Qué había que discutir?

"Es demasiado tarde para ella. Puede que la haya dejado escapar la otra vez, pero no ahora, no después –"

Bella me interrumpió de nuevo. Y ahora sus palabras, y el miedo en sus ojos tomaban un nuevo rumbo, un nuevo significado. Ella temía que algo me pasara a _mí_, temía por _mi_ seguridad. Sabía bien cuan fuerte, cuan improbable era que me pasara algo, y aun así, temía por mí, cuando era ella quien estaba en un real peligro. "¿No acabas de prometerme que no te ibas a ir? ¿Eso no es exactamente compatible con una expedición de rastreo extendido, o si?"

¿Creía que si me iba en busca de Victoria, era porque la estaba abandonando otra vez? Mi frente se arrugó, no podía creer que pensara eso.

Un gruñido empezó a formarse, lo retuve para hablar. Porque tenía razón en dudar de mí, no podía esperar que repentinamente volviera a confiar en mí, después de todo lo que había pasado. "Mantendré mi promesa, Bella. Pero Victoria" no pude contener ahora el gruñido, pensando en Victoria. "va a morir. Pronto."

Y _esa_ era una promesa.

Aun así, sus ojos casi se salen de sus casillas, al escucharme. Y su tono apenas era capaz de esconder su terror, y el pánico en sus ojos. "No seamos precipitados. Quizá no vuelva. La manada de Jake" - ¿Jake? – "probablemente la ahuyentó. En realidad no hay razón para ir a buscarla. Además, tengo problemas más grandes que Victoria."

_Eso_ no podía negar. Los hombres lobo eran peor que Victoria.

"Es verdad." Respondí, mis ojos entrecerrándose, mientras asentía. "Los hombres lobo son un problema."

Los ojos de Bella se tensaron a la mención de los hombres lobo. Quizá, esperaba fuertemente, que estuviera dándose cuenta de lo peligrosos que eran, por eso su mirada. Pero mis conclusiones casi nunca eran correctas cuando se trataba de Bella.

Recordé el consejo de Alice, mientras habíamos conducido de regreso a Forks, aun cuando Alice había ido en un auto diferente, la distancia entre nosotros no era _tan_ grande para que me impidiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Y ella lo sabía.

_El lobo es su amigo, Edward…_

Había gruñido tan suavemente, que Bella ni siquiera se había retorcido.

_Lo quiere. Parece ser que lo considera su mejor amigo. Al menos eso dijo Charlie._

Estaba seguro que Charlie deseaba que Jacob Black fuera algo más que el mejor amigo de su hija.

Bella resopló, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "No estaba hablando de _Jacob_. Mis problemas son mucho peor que un puñado de lobos adolescentes metiéndose en problemas."

Tenía que saber cuan peligrosos eran. Mucho, mucho peor que Victoria o los Volturi. Cualquier hombre lobo podría lastimarla, incluso… _matarla_, sino se controlaban. Y esos animales no eran seres razonables, que pudieran controlar al cien por ciento sus instintos, sus cambios de humor, tanto como para que la gente alrededor de ellos estuviera segura. No, no lo estaban.

Iba a decírselo, cuando recordé que Bella había pasado más de seis meses conviviendo con ellos, y podía verla y sentirla intacta en mis brazos. De hecho, estaría muerta si no fuera porque la salvaran de Laurent.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, aparte de los hombres lobo. Había dicho que tenía _peores_ problemas que un puñado de lobos adolescentes… "¿Entonces cual sería tu problema más grande? ¿Qué haría parecer el regreso de Victoria para ti como un asunto sin importancia en comparación?"

Bella no respondió mi pregunta, y en sus ojos veía que ocultaba algo. "¿Qué tal del segundo mas importante?"

¿Qué escondía? "De acuerdo."

De nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de un nuevo miedo. Y ya había nombrado a Victoria, los hombres lobo estaban descartados, así que solo quedaban… "Hay otros que van a venir a buscarme." Su voz apenas fue un murmuro otra vez.

Bella realmente no conocía como trabajaban las mentes de los vampiros, mucho menos la de los Volturi. No tenía idea que su noción del tiempo era totalmente diferente a la suya, incluso la mía. Teníamos tiempo pleno de pensar en una forma de escapar del veredicto final de los Volturi. Después de haberlo pensado bien, había llegado a la conclusión de que Demetri, aunque quisiera, no podría encontrar a Bella. Aunque recorriera el mundo entero. Ya después, pensaría en algo mejor.

Suspiré, porque sabía que a Bella no le gustaría la idea. "¿Los Volturi son solo los _segundos_ más importantes?"

La pequeña V entre sus ojos apareció, "No pareces tan molesto por eso."

"Bueno," murmuré en respuesta. Ella seria la molesta al escucharme. "tenemos tiempo pleno para pensarlo bien. El tiempo significa algo muy diferente para ellos que para ti, o incluso para mí. Ellos cuentos los años como tu cuentas los días. No me sorprendería que tu tuvieras treinta antes de que cruzaras sus mentes otra vez."

Traté de hacer mi tono _ligero_, que no lo tomara muy en serio, pero cuando sus ojos se ensancharon y tensaron al escuchar el número que había elegido al azar, sabía que no importaba mi tono. Si había temido los _dieciocho_…

Casi podía escuchar lo que pasaba por su mente. Probablemente estaba dudando de mi, si planeaba dejarla vivir _tanto_ tiempo.

Quizá pensaba que mañana me iría, y no importaría a qué edad llegara.

No quería que pensara nada de eso. Pero ya no sabía de qué forma convencerla de que su edad no me importaba en lo absoluto, que su edad no influenciaba mi amor por ella. Era de su corazón de quien me había enamorado, y su corazón jamás envejecería. Su inteligencia, su vivacidad, su forma de ver a través de las personas, el amor que infligía en las personas y cosas que amaba. Toda ella era una maravillosa persona, un ángel.

Empecé a oler el agua salada queriendo salir de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿No estaba preocupada por los Volturi, o si?

"No tienes que tener miedo," le aseguré rápidamente, cuando las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. "No dejaré que te lastimen."

"Mientras estes aquí."

Tenía que hacerla entender que me era increíblemente imposible el volverme a alejar de ella, sin importar su edad… así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos, forzando sus ojos a que vieran hasta el fondo de mis ojos, que encontraran ella misma la verdad. "Nunca volveré a dejarte."

Bella tragó fuertemente, y murmuró. "Pero dijiste _treinta_," nuevamente las lagrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos. Una tristeza enorme me invadió al ver lo que le causaba la idea de llegar a los treinta. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte, pero dejarme volverme toda vieja de cualquier forma? Cierto."

Sentí mi mirada volverse más gentil, y tratando de penetrar en su alma y su corazón, le dije. "Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. ¿Qué opción tengo? No puedo estar sin ti, pero no destruiré tu alma."

Sus ojos tomaron un extraño sentimiento, pero había algo que me decía que no creía en algo, aunque no estaba seguro de que podía estar desconfiando ahora mismo.

¡Había mucho de lo que podía desconfiar!

"¿Esto realmente es…" su voz se detuvo, y casi podía ver sus lagrimas humedeciendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas otra vez.

Pero no dijo nada. Y tuve que preguntar, "¿Si?"

Bella finalmente respondió. Y su voz se escuchaba forzada, como si le costara trabajo el hacer su pregunta. Y luego me di cuenta de por qué. Mi ingenua Bella. Ella era más hermosa que cualquier persona o cosa que este mundo hubiera conocido. ¿Por qué no podía verlo _ella_?

"¿Pero-" Bella preguntó. "-que hay de cuando me vuelva tan vieja que la gente piense que soy tu madre? ¿Tu _abuela_?"

Bella, ahora me daba cuenta, no entendía ni siquiera tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo funcionaba el amor en los vampiros. No era algo que dependiera de cosas tan insignificantes como la edad, iba mucho más allá. Me pregunté si yo le hacia la misma pregunta, la respuesta seria igual.

¿O por eso me _amaba_? ¿Porque era hermoso?

Porque mi belleza no era nada parecida a su belleza. Era natural, no artificial, para atraer a sus presas.

Ahora me preguntaba si lo entendía. Nunca desee poder leer su mente, más que ahora.

De cualquier, al ver como las lagrimas caían en torrentes por su rostro, me di cuenta que en verdad creía que su edad influía, por eso le era tan importante. Pero también disipaba mis dudas, su amor no era porque yo tuviera belleza, pero por quién era. Debía saber que el mismo principio aplicaba a mi amor por ella.

Me incliné hacia ella, mis labios rozando gentilmente sus mejillas, limpiando el trazo de agua salado sobre su rostro con mis labios.

"Eso no significa nada para mi," le aseguré, rezando porque escuchara claramente la sinceridad en mi voz. "Siempre serás la cosa más hermosa en mi mundo. Por supuesto…" nunca, antes de estos meses, había considerado la opción de que Bella se cansara de mi y decidiera darse una nueva oportunidad con otro hombre que no fuera yo, pero cabía la posibilidad. Si tanto le preocupaba el verse y _ser_ mayor que yo, quizá no me quisiera entonces. Estremeciéndose un poco por pensarlo, se lo dije, "Si te cansaras de _mi_ – si quisieras algo mas – yo entendería eso, Bella. Te prometo que no pondría en tu camino si quisieras dejarme."

Bella me observó por unos segundos, exasperada.

No entendí porque me veía de esa forma. No del todo, aunque tratara de hacerlo, pero…

"¿Si te das cuentas que moriré eventualmente?" su voz era casi un grito de desesperación y coraje, sus ojos retenían la misma emoción.

Pero ahora era ella quien no tenía idea de cuantas veces había pensando en eso, cuantas horas había pasado sufriendo con la idea de esa separación. Ya la _había_ sufrido, y era… ni siquiera quería recordar cómo me había sentido, así que le respondí, "Te seguiré tan pronto como pueda."

Sabía que la idea no le agradaría a Bella. Su única solución era el estar junto por la eternidad, en _este_ mundo.

"Eso es seriamente… enfermo."

"Bella, es la única forma correcta que queda-"

Bella me interrumpió, su voz no se quebró ahora. Sus ojos se veían más enojadas que hace un momento. "Regresemos solo por un minuto. ¿Si recuerdas a los Volturi, cierto?" ¡Como si pudiera olvidarlos! "No puedo quedarme humana para siempre. Me mataran. Incluso sino piensan en mi hasta que tenga _treinta-_" el numero salió de su boca casi como un gruñido, su rostro lleno de revulsión. "-¿realmente crees que olvidaran?"

"No," sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto que no olvidarían. "No lo olvidaran. Pero…"

No tenía que explicarle ahora mismo en lo que había estado pensando acerca de Demetri y ella. Como era muy poco probable que fuera capaz de encontrarla, aunque quisiera.

"¿Pero?"

Bella parecía solo enojarse cada vez con mi actitud. Y siendo honesto, la entendía. Pero no podía permitir que le arrebataran su vida, su alma, solo para pasar el resto de la eternidad a _mi_ lado. Yo no valía tanto la pena.

Le sonreí abiertamente, y le dije, "Tengo algunos planes."

"Y estos planes," la voz de Bella no tenía nada de dulce y gentil ahora. Mi actitud, al parecer, la ponía de mal humor. "Y todos estos planes se centran en mi quedándome _humana_."

"Naturalmente."

Su deseo por seguir siendo vampiro me impresionaba tanto como me molestaba.

Bella me miró por un largo rato con algo de coraje en su mirada, pero solo su ceño fruncido y la pequeña V entre sus ojos me lo decían, porque su mirada no lograba la profundidad necesaria para asustarme. Lo cual me alegraba, porque eso significaba que no podía estar molesta conmigo, sin importa que tan idiota o ilógico estuviera siendo.

Solo quería que entendiera que no podía darme por vencido y dejar que perdiera su alma, su única oportunidad de ir al cielo o el paraíso, lo que fuera que le esperaba en la otra vida; algo que no podría compartir con ella jamás.

Tenía que entender mi posición, ¿o no? No podría dejar de no entender, algún día, porque era tan importante convertirse en un monstruo, cuando ya era perfecta. Me molestaba que no pudiera verse como yo, o los demás, la veíamos.

Sus ojos se volvieron más suaves después de unos minutos, y tomó un profundo respiro. Sus manos tomaron mis brazos, pero para alejarme de ella.

¿Era esta su respuesta a todas mis silenciosas preguntas? ¿Al final, seria, que no recibiría su perdón?

Lo tendría enormemente merecido. Aunque me amara.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Al preguntarle, vio algo en mi rostro, de lo que no era consciente, y su rostro se entristeció y luego preocupación ocupó sus facciones.

"No," respondió, su cabeza sacudiéndose diminutamente. "_Yo_ me voy."

Al decir eso, Bella se bajo de la cama, y luego empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando algo a tientas.

Recordando que no llevaba sus zapatos puestos, imaginé que eso era lo que buscaba.

Pero, ¿A dónde querría ir a esta hora?

La observé cuidadosamente, y había cierto nerviosismo mientras andaba de un lado a otro, casi tropezando dos veces en su búsqueda. "¿Puedo preguntar adónde vas?"

"Voy a tu casa," Bella me respondió, dejándome helado por un segundo.

Un mal presentimiento apretando mi garganta. ¿Para qué querría ir a mi casa?

Bajé de la cama yo también, y tomé sus zapatos de su lado de la cama, se encontraban medio escondidos debajo de ella, y luego fui a su lado. "Aquí están tus zapatos. ¿Cómo planeas llegar allí?"

No sabía porque no me gustaba lo que me había dicho. Como si hubiera un peligro oculto en sus palabras. Y entonces lo recordé.

Veía nuevamente el rostro de Bella, pero a través de Alice esta vez.

Suspirando le dijo, _"Ojala realmente hubieras podido estar en lo correcto acerca de mi. Al principio, cuando primero viste cosas de mí, antes de que siquiera nos conociéramos…"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

Alice no había estado del todo segura de lo que hablaba Bella, aunque estaba claro.

_Espero que Edward me perdone si en verdad llegara a hacerlo_, Alice pensaba antes de decírselo a Bella. _"De hecho, Bella… Honestamente, creo que todo se ha ido más allá de lo ridículo. Me estoy debatiendo entre cambiarte yo misma y ya."_

Bella se había callada, sus facciones congeladas.

"_¿Te asuste? Pensé que eso era lo que querías."_

"_¡Lo quiero! ¡Oh, Alice, hazlo ahora! Podría ayudarte tanto – y no te retrasaría. ¡Muérdeme!"_

Rápidamente supe que eso era lo que quería hacer Bella en mi casa a estas horas. Pero tampoco podía estar del todo seguro.

"En mi camioneta." Bella respondió, como si fuera algo obvio.

De inmediato pensé en algo que pudiera detenerla. Y escuché a Charlie roncando en su habitación, aun demasiado dormido como para ser consciente de lo que pasaba en el cuarto de su hija.

"Eso probablemente despertara a Charlie."

Bella suspiró, pero de cualquier otra forma, no lucia _tan_ preocupada como esperaba. "Lo sé. Pero, honestamente, estaré castigada por semanas por ahora. ¿En cuántos problemas más me puedo meter?"

"Ninguno," le dije, deseando que dejara por un lado su idea de ir a mi casa. "Me culpara a mí, no a ti."

"Si tienes una mejor idea, soy todo oídos." Bella murmuró sarcásticamente, no tenía intención de escucharme, lo sabía.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. "Quédate aquí."

Bella resopló inconsciente y muy ligeramente, "De ninguna forma. Pero tu adelante y siéntete como en tu casa."

Sus ojos se despegaron de mí, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, mientras ella también trataba de llegar allí. Estuve en la puerta, entonces, en menos de medio segundo. Bella se detuvo, sorprendida, frente a mí.

Su frente se arrugó entonces, nada feliz por ser una lenta humana, seguramente.

Luego, me dio la espalda, sus ojos ahora en la ventana.

¡No brincara! Pensé para mí mismo, y luego me regañé por ser tan ingenuo. No le había temido a un acantilado de metros de altura y a la caída a las temibles y fuertes olas debajo de sus pies, ¿por qué le temería a tres metros de altura? Si no le había temido morir a tal caída, mucho menos a esta. Que lo mas que podría dañar, sería un brazo o una pierna…

Ella no lo temía pero _yo_ sí.

"De acuerdo," murmuré, escondiendo mi disgusto. "Te daré un ráete."

El rostro de Bella ni se inmutó, pero se encogió de hombros. "De cualquier forma. Pero probablemente tu _deberías_ estar allí, también."

Mis miedos se volvían realidad. Casi. "¿Y porque es eso?"

"Porque eres extraordinariamente opinado, y estoy segura que querrás un chance de airear tus opiniones."

Mis dientes chocaron inaudiblemente, tratando de no gruñir. "¿Mis opiniones en cual tema?"

"Esto ya no es acerca de ti nada más. No eres el centro del universo, lo sabes. Si vas a traer a los Volturi hacia nosotros por algo tan estúpido como dejarme humana, entonces tu familia debería tener algo que decir."

No estaba bromeando. Bella hablaba muy en serio.

Y, ¿de verdad? ¿Estúpido?

Creía que el dejarla estúpida, que mi constante lucha por alejarla de las sombras de nuestro mundo era _estúpido_.

Realmente sus reacciones eran contrarias a lo correcto.

"¿Decir en qué?"

"Mi mortalidad. La pondré a votación."

Quería gritar. Quería gruñir. Quería… no sabía que quería en este momento.

Porque a pesar de lo tonto e increíblemente estúpido que era querer ser un vampiro, sabía que Bella aun lo deseaba porque quería pasar esa eternidad a _mi_ lado, siempre había sido por su deseo de estar conmigo por más que simples setenta u ochenta años humanos.

Pero por el momento, no podía sentirme feliz.

No del todo.

Sabía que lo importante era que Bella me amaba, y por ahora, con eso me contentaba. Porque nada más me importaba que el amor de Bella.

Y me había perdonado.

¡Bella aun me amaba! Como yo la amaba a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y comenten. Gracias a aquellos lectores a los que no puedo agradecer personalmente. Los quiero.<strong>


End file.
